In My Heart
by luce della vita
Summary: REPUBLISH! Kita selalu mencoba untuk tegar walau tahu itu tidak akan bisa. Bagaikan daun kering dimusim gugur, jatuh dari rantingnya dan siap akan hancur begitu saja. Sama halnya seperti kita, namun adakah kata kita antara kau dan aku? Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, and others/GS/RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Puppy Love**

**Main cast: Lee Hyukjae and Lee Donghae**

**Pairing: HaeHyuk**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas, GS, dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**RnR please !**

_Rumi _

_**In My Heart **_

"apa yang kau lakukan di tempat dudukku ?"

Seorang anak perempuan menatap heran pada teman laki-lakinya, namun yang ditanya hanya membalas pertanyaannya dengan tatapan datar.

Anak perempuan yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae atau yang dikenal Eunhyuk itu masih menatap sebal ke arah teman sebangku barunya itu. Lee Donghae nama anak laki-laki itu, tiba-tiba hari ini dia dengan sesuka hatinya mengusir teman sebangku Eunhyuk yang lama tentu saja itu membuat Eunhyuk marah. Apalagi sebelum menginjak di kelas 3 smp mereka tak pernah berbicara.

"Baik lah hanya hari ini saja, besok kembalilah ke alammu"

Donghae menoleh dengan tatapan bingung, namun tiba-tiba dia tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap duduk di sini" dipamerkannya seyum yang seolah-olah ingin meremehkan Eunhyuk.

Melihat seyum Donghae yang cukup mengerikan membuat nyali Eunhyuk ciut, digigitnya bibir tipisnya berusaha ntuk melepas kegugupannya.

"Aku akan melapor ke ibu guru nanti" jawab Eunhyuk ragu.

Anggi kembali terseyum dan itu berhasil membuat Eunhyuk bertambah takut, ditariknya buku tulis yang berada di hadapan Eunhyuk. Tangannya mulai menggores-gores buku tulis tersebut 'COBA SAJA '.

.

.

.

Pernah kau menghitung berapa banyak waktu yang kita lewati bersama ?

Pernahkah ?

Jika ya, beri tahu aku berapa lama itu ?

.

.

.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu, mengerikan kau tau "

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan tulis menuju teman sebangkunya yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Diliriknya buku tulis Donghae yang masih bersih. Donghae yang merasa Eunhyuk memandangi buku tulisnyapun merasa kesal karna dia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Eunhyuk.

"Nanti akan kutulis, aku bukannya pemalas" jawab Donghae dengan ketus, namun itu terdengar sangat lucu ditelinga Eunhyuk.

Dan sekarang keadaan berbanding terbalik, Eunhyuk enggan melepaskan pandangan kepada Donghae yang sedang asyik menulis yang menurut Eunhyuk itu seperti mencoret-coter bukunya dengan tulisannya yang 'unik'. Kelas yang tadinya tenang tiba-tiba terganggu oleh tawa Eunhyuk. Dan semua perhatianpun Ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi ?"

Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan air minum.

"Tidak"

Donghae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Eunhyuk hari ini, walaupun sebelumnya mereka tidak dekat, namun Donghae tau seperti apa Eunhyuk selama di kelas mengingat mereka sudah satu kelas selama 3 tahun berturut-turut.

.

.

.

Kau yang selalu memperhatikanku

Mempertanyakanku

Namun aku tak pernah mengubrismu

Salahmu, kenapa kau mau membuang-mebuang waktumu

.

.

.

Donghae memandang kursi kosong disebelahnya dengan malas. Sudah 3 hari ini dia duduk sendiri dikarenakan Eunhyuk mendapatkan undangan di salah satu sekolah terkenal di kota tersebut. Diambilnya penanya, tak tahu apa yang merasukinya tanganya mulai bergerak menulis nama Eunhyuk di mejanya.

"Aku tahu ini, tapi aku ragu apa kau akan tahu"

Dipandanginya ukiran nama Eunhyuk yang dibuatnya di atas mejanya dengan nanar. Dielusnya ukiran itu, berharap rasa rindunya akan sedikit terobati tapi sayang semua itu tak berpengaruh sedikitpun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan"

Aktivitas Donghae terhenti ketika suara seseorang yang dikenalnya terdengar.

"Tidak ada" jawab Donghae dengan malas dan tatapan yang tetap tertuju pada ukirannya.

Lawan bicaranya yang dikenal dengan nama Siwon itu tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangan Donghae dengan paksa, dan terlihatlah ukiran itu. Siwon terseyum meremehkan ketika mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan Donghae.

"Sampai kapan ?"

Donghae menatap Siwon dengan heran, dia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan dan tatapan Siwon yang menyelidik itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri ? Kau tahu jika ia tidak akan benar-benar sekolah di sini lagi walau dia menerima beasiswa itu"

Donghae yang mengetahui kemana alur pembicaraan ini mulai tampak berpikir sambil mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kelas berharap akan mendapatkan serangkaian kata-kata perlawanan, namun apa lagi yang akan dia berikan untuk mengelak dari semua kenyataan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya ini. Karna sekuat apapun dia mengelak dan melawan, itu hanya sia-sia. Karna semua yang dikatakan Siwon adalah kebenaran.

Donghae kembali menatap ukiranya dengan nanar, diusapnya dengan lembut seolah tak ingin ukiran itu terkena oleh debu.

"Kau tahu ini tidak akan pernah berhasil"

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih mencoba menerima semua kenyataan-kenyataan yang memang benar adanya. Benar jika semua ini tidak akan pernah berhasil.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk menatap jadwal pelajarannya dengan sebal, setelah tiga hari melewati serangkaian tes ini dan itu yang membuat otaknya sangat kenyang dan ternyata selama dia tidak bersekolah banyak sekali tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Ini menyebalkan, aku harap besok aku bisa keluar dari sana"

Dilemparnya buku tulisnya karna merasa lelah dengan semua angka-angka yang sedari kemarin selalu menemaninya tanpa bosan. Dihembuskannya nafas dengan berat ketika mengingat teman sebangkunya.

"Apa yang kupirkan"

Tanya Eunhyuk sendiri sambil melihat pena pemberian dari Donghae untuknya.

_Flashback._

Taman samping kelas merupakan tempat yang pas untuk menghilangkan penat, bunga dan pohon-pohon yang tak hentinya-hentinya bergoyang karna tiupan angin akan terlihat seperti menari. Eunhyuk tak akan pernah bosan untuk berdiam diri di taman ini, dan jangan lupakan suasana damainya.

"Ehhmm"

Eunhyuk cukup terkejut ketika ada suara yang mengusiknya, mengingat tempat ini jarang dikunjungi murid sekolah ini. Namun dia tak merasa heran lagi ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang mengusiknya lagi. Donghae teman sebangkunya yang sangat menyebalkan, menurut Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa ?"

Tanya Eunhyuk dengan enggan sambil tetap memejamkan matanya.

"I-ini aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

Namun belum lagi Eunhyuk melirik ke Donghae dan melihat apa sesuatu itu, si lawan bicara sudah berlari dan tergeletaklah sebuah pena dengan hiasaan berwana permata merah di bagian atasnya dan pena tersebut dililitkan dengan sebuah kertas menggunakan pita biru.

_Pena ini akan membawa keberuntungan untukmu_.

.

.

.

Kau yang memulai bukan ?

Mulai namun jangan pernah hentikan, jangan pernah

Sebelum aku yang memohon padamu

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar akan pergikan ? "

Mata coklat itu menatap kosong, berkecamuk segala hal dalam pikirannya. Dia tak pernah menduga bila akan benar-benar meninggalkan kota kecil yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya ini.

"Aku kira mereka hanya bercanda saat itu"

Dia masih tetap dengan pikirannya sendiri tak memperdulikan orang yang disampinya. Hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang hendak memecahkannya, biarkanlah rasa kecewa yang mengisi keheningan ini.

"Kau, bisa kau menjaganya untukku ?"

Lagi-lagi anak perempuan bermata coklat itu yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk berkata hal yang tidak dimengerti lawan bicaranya.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Eunhyuk terseyum mendengar respon temannya, diambilnya setangkai daun kering yang berada dihadapannya. Dipandanginya daun itu cukup lama dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku sudah tau sejak dulu, bahwa aku hanya akan menjadi daun kering" Eunhyuk menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

"dan akan hancur dengan sangat mudahnya"

**TBC**

Well sebenarnya ini sudah pernah rumi publish di wordpress rumi namun dengan karakter yang berbeda, oh ya ada yang bilang setiap rumi publish ff selalu pendek ^^ maaf ya otak rumi gak kuat nulis panjang2 ^^v

Dan untuk ff ini rumi gak janji bakal dilanjutin, dan makasih buat yang udah baca dan jangan lupa review ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE : In My Heart**

**Main cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, and others**

**Disclaimer : God and themselves, but the story is mine**

**Warning : GS , typo bertebaran, bahasa gak jelas,dan keanehan lainnya.**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance (bingung nentuin genre)**

**RnR please !**

_Rumi _

_**In My Heart **_

CHAP 2

.

.

.

**Kemana semua waktu yang kita miliki ? Tidak, tidak ada kata kita hanya kau dan aku. Semuanya hilang dan terbang tanpa kenangan dirimu, aku hanya dapat melihatmu dengan kabur suatu saat nanti. Cinta yang tak terucap ini akan selalu menduri di dalam diriku. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu menjelang tes kelulusan suasana sekolah cukup lenggang, koridor sekolah yang biasanya dipenuhi suara langkah kaki, tangga yang padat serta lobby sekolah yang ramai sekarang menjadi sepi. Dan 3 hari menjelang hari tenang benar-benar membuat suasana sekolah tenang.

Di ujung koridor sekolah terlihat seorang laki-laki yang bersandar di samping sebuah jendela besar, sedari tadi laki-laki itu hanya berdiam diri di sana dengan sekali-kali mencoba melirik keluar seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian, laki-laki itu atau yang kerap dipanggil Donghae berkali-kali menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat setiap kali melirik ke arah luar jendela.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa, dikepalnya tangannya dengan erat mencoba menguatkan nyalinya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa tak diperdulikannya tatapan kesal orang ataupun umpatan orang yang ditabraknya. Dia benar-benar tak perduli satu-satunya yang ada dipikirannya sekarang bagaimana ia dapat sampai ke tujuannya dengan cepat.

Setelah sampai di tempat itu diambilnya oksigen banyak-banyak seperti tidak akan ada lagi oksigen untuk esok. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dirapikannya baju yang sedikit berantakan akibat aksinya tadi. Dari sini, dari taman samping sekolah ini dapat dilihatnya seorang perempuan yang duduk termenung memandangi daun yang berguguran dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Donghae pelan.

Namun yang ditanyai hanya diam, tak berniat sedikutpun menjawab bahkan ia tak mengetahui ada orang lain di dekatnya. Donghae yang meresa kesal karna diacuhkanpun berniat mengusik perempuan itu. Namun belum lagi Donghae melancarkan aksinya tiba-tiba terdengar isakan dari perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Donghae yang terkejut dan sedikit panik tak dapat berpikir apa-apa, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Namun satu yang Ia tahu, hatinya sakit saat melihat perempuan yang 3 tahun ini selalu mengisi pikirannya menangis.

"Eunhyuk" dipanggilnya nama itu dengan lirih berharap Eunhyuk akan menoleh padanya, namun percuma Eunhyuk tak mengubrisnya.

Diarahkan tangannya ke pipi Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati, menghapus buliran air mata yang membasahi pipi Eunhyuk.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis"

Eunhyuk yang sadar akan kehadiran Donghae cepat-cepat menepis tangan Dongahe dari pipi putih pucatnya.

"J-jangan sentuh aku" jawab Eunhyuk ketus.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening, hembusan angin yang menyejukkan berubah menjadi dingin yang menusuk hingga ke rusuk. Tak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan.

"Pergilah aku ingin sendiri" perintah Eunhyuk, namun dari cara bicarannya Ia seperti tak ingin ditingalkan.

"A-ku"

"Tidakkah kau dengar aku ? Aku menyuruhmu pergi!" ucap Eunhyuk dengan keras dan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata.

Terlihat segaris seyum lirih diwajah Donghae, dihembuskannya napas dengan berat dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, hingga tanggannya yang putih itu tampak memerah. Eunhyuk masih tetap tak bergeming namun Ia tahu Donghae marah akan sikapnya yang kurang sopan.

"Jika kau sedang marah luapkan itu padaku, maki aku sesukamu bahkan kau bisa memukulku bila itu bisa membuatmu tenang. Jika kau ingin menangis tumpahkan padaku semuanya, menangislah dibahuku tak masalah bagiku" ucap Donghae dengan lembut.

Diarahkan pandangannya pada mata Eunhyuk yang berair seperti mencoba meyakinkan Eunhyuk akan kata-katanya. Eunhyuk yang melihat keseriusan dimata Donghae tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya Ia tumpahkan semuanya di sini, di bahu Donghae.

Tak ada isakan lagi yang terdengar namun bahunya bergetar hebat, Eunhyuk menangis dalam sakitnya. Donghae yang tak tahan melihat Eunhyuk terus menangis segera didekapnya Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya, digenggamnya tangan Eunhyuk dengan erat mencoba memberikan kekuatan pada Eunhyuk.

"Keluarkan semuanya, menangislah hingga kau puas aku akan di sini, menemanimu"

.

.

.

Jika nanti aku kembali menagis apa kau bisa meminjamkan bahumu padaku lagi ? Bila nanti aku menangis apa ada yang akan memelukku lagi seperti kau yang memelukku ?

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk bagaimana menyelesaikan soal ini ?" tanya seorang anak perempuan pada Eunhyuk sembari menunjukkan selembar kertas yang berisi soal-soal dengan angka-angka yang mengerikan.

Namun yang ditanyai tidak bergeming, hanya menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela. Anak perempuan itu atau yang diketahui bernama Sungmin itu mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk, keningnya berkerut melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang dianggapnya aneh.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk merupakan sahabat semenjak mereka di sekolah dasar, semua yang berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk, Sungmin mengetahui itu dan sebaliknyapun.

"Eunhyuk kau memiliki masalah ?" tanya Sungmin hati-hati sambil menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk lembut seperti yang kerap ia lakukan bila Eunhyuk seperti ini.

Eunhyuk yang tersadar dari lamunan segera menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan datar sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sungmin.

"Apa ?"

Sungmin hanya terseyum, ia tahu Eunhyuk memiliki masalah namun yang ia lebih tahu sekarang Eunhyuk tak akan membagi masalahnya padanya bila perempuan yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya semenjak 6 tahun yang lalu ini sudah bersikap seperti ini.

Dipukulnya kepala Eunhyuk dengan pena pink yang sedari tadi dipeganganya dengan lembut.

"YA! Kenapa kau memukulku" protes Eunhyuk dengan sedikit berteriak.

Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat respon Eunhyuk, diambilnya lagi tangan Eunhyuk dan digenggamnya dengan kuat berjaga-jaga Eunhyuk tidak akan menarik tanggannya kembali. Dielusnya kulit putih Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati.

"Kau tahu hatiku sakit saat mengetahui kau memiliki masalah namun tak ingin membaginya denganku, apa kau sudah muak berteman denganku ?" ucap Sungmin lembut dengan tetap menggenggam tangannya Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terdiam mendengar penuturan Sungmin, walaupun Sungmin mengucapkannya dengan lembut tapi kalimat itu berhasil menancapkan pisau dihatinya. Ia tidak pernah bermaksud seperti ini, hanya saja ini bukan hal yang mudah untuk dibaginya walaupun Sungmin adalah sahabatnya.

"Maaf" ucap Eunhyuk dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku bosan mendengar kata-kata itu bila kau sudah seperti ini" ucap Sungmin sembari menggembungkan pipinya, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada bahu Eunhyuk.

"Kau masih memiliki aku" ucap Sungmin sembari memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Semuanya terlalu sempurna untukku, aku melihat surgaku di sini namun seperti melakukan dosa besar aku tak akan bisa lagi tinggal di surga ini. Perlahan semuanya mengabur, semuanya tertutupi dengan air mata yang menghalangi mata ini.

.

.

.

"Eunhyuk kau sudah menyiapkan semuanyakan ?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya pada Eunhyuk.

"Sudah" jawab Eunhyuk datar.

Wanita paruh baya yang berparas cantik itu mendekat pada putrinya, dielus kepala anak perempuan satu-satunya itu dengan lembut.

"Ini keputusan yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu Eunhyuk"

Eunhyuk hanya diam, pikirannya tak dapat merespon apa yang dikatakan ummanya. Dirinya belum siap dengan semua keputusan yang sepihak ini, namun mendengar penuturan wanita tersebut ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Umma aku"

"Percayalah ini yang terbaik"

Eunhyuk hanya dapat menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, ia sadar akan posisinya di sini. Ia hanya seorang anak dan akan sangat kurang ajar bila ia melawan perkataan orang tuanya terutama bila itu orang yang melahirkannya. Walau keputusannya terasa seperti memaksakan kehendak sebelah pihak namun ia coba untuk menerimanya.

"Aku pasti merindukannmu" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menatap sebuah pena dengan permata merah di bagian atasnya.

.

.

.

Cepat atau lambat aku akan hilang dari sini, hilang bersama kenangan dan bayangan masa lalu. Namun tak apa bagiku, kan kubawa semua masa lalu itu tapi akankah kau menyimpan kenangan itu ? Secuil kenangan yang tentang kau dan aku, aku mohon untuk simpan aku di manapun kau inginkan walaupun itu tempat tergelap dalam dirimu.

.

.

.

TBC/END

Ada yang tahu ff ini ? ff ini adalah chap ke 2 dari **In my heart** yang rumi publish di acc ffn yang satu lagi kalau gak percaya liat sendiri ya /maksa/

Awalnya rumi gak tahu kalau pernah nulis ni ff =="

Dan ini rumi pengen ngelanjutinnya tapi karna udah lama gak kesentuh jadi kenapa aneh gini ya, but I try ^^

**Leehyunseok99**

****sudah dicoba dan ini lah hasilnya, maaf jika mengecewakan ^^v

makasih ya udah mau read and review kamu berada di list pertama loh (ʃƪ ﻬ )

**lyndaariezz**

penasaran ya? hihihihihihihi kebawa mimpi gak /angle face/ udah dicoba lanjuti nih ^^

kalo mengecewakan rumi cuman bisa minta maaf, oh ya makasih ya udah read and review hahahaha ^^

.

.

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview

XOXO


End file.
